


Secrets of a Good Driver

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Driving, F/F, Gen, Genius Skye/Daisy Johnson, M/M, Secrets, Surprises, Teenager Skye/Daisy Johnson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil find out Daisy already knows how to drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets of a Good Driver

It was summer and the Barton-Coulson family were enjoying it. Daisy was going to turn 16 next month and Phil and Clint decided she should learn how to drive before that so she could get her license soon.  
So that night they decided to tell her.  
Phil said, " So, Daisy you are turning 16 soon."  
Daisy looked at him and said, " Yes. "  
Clint said, " Well we both feel you need to learn how to drive. So who do you want to learn from ? Me or Phil ? "  
Daisy was silent for a few minutes and then said, " Neither of you."  
Clint asked, " What do you mean neither of us ? Daisy you need to learn how to drive."  
Daisy rolled her eyes and said, " Papa I already know how to drive. Aunt Nat and Aunt Mel already taught me. I am giving my test next month."  
Both Phil and Clint looked surprised and Phil asked, " When did they teach you ? We have been together on a vacation for sometime."  
Daisy looked a little guilty, " They taught me 3 years ago when I turned 13."  
Clint and Phil yelled, " WHAT! Daisy you were too small." Daisy just rolled her eyes again.  
Clint asked her, " How did we not know this ? "  
Daisy said, " Remember that summer I used to go running with them, well those were actually driving lessons."  
Phil let out an exasperated sigh, " I am going to have a talk with them. Any way can you take us for a drive so we can assess for ourselves "  
Daisy nodded and grinned mischievously and said, " If you want to see me drive then I get to drive Lola." Daisy smirked slyly.

Phil felt shivers run down his spine but he agreed. He just hoped Daisy would take it easy on Lola.

**Author's Note:**

> 22nd in series


End file.
